fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Can't fight this Feeling anymore ♥
thumb|294pxMia ist Back mit einer Quill Story (: Viel Spaß <3 Haters gonna hate. Prolog "Mr Schuester!",hallte es über den Parkplatz als der junge Lehrer nach seinen Autoschlüsseln zu seiner Klapperkarre suchte..Der angesprochende Mann drehte sich um."Quinn." Will lächelte."Was gibts?" Sie kam die restlichen Meter auf ihn zugerannt und fiel ihm in die Arme.Etwas zögerlich legte Will seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie leicht.Dann löste sie sich von ihm."Whoa,wofür war das,Quinn?" "Ich ähm wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken bevor Sie gehen." "Bedanken? Wofür? Ich habe doch nichts weltbewegendes getan?" "Wegen Spanisch, die Nachhilfe, Sie wissen schon." Allem anschein nach ist sie nervös.Als wäre da noch was,dass sie ihm sagen wolle."Ach das, keine große Sache Quinn.Weißt du was? Ich werde dich vermissen." "Ich sie auch..",flüsterte sie leise und eine Träne ronn ihr über die Wange.Schnell sah sie nach unten,hoffte,dass ihr Lehrer sie nicht bemerkt hatte.Damit lag sie falsch,er hatte sie bemerkt. "Hey,... Quinn.Sieh mich an." Von seiner sanften Stimme geleitet sah sie in sein Gesicht."Ihr werdet es auch ohne mich schaffen, ich meine ihr seid spitze! Weißt du doch die ersten Sectionals? Ich war nicht da und ihr habt gewonnen! Du weißt das ich euch besuchen kommen werde und ich euch niemals vergessen werde oder?" Quinn nickt stumm. "Gut,komm her." Behutsam legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.Auch er musste ein Paar Tränen unterdrücken.Er schloss seine Augen,versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu kontrolieren,versuchte sich zu kontrolieren. Dann löste Will sich von ihr. "Ich werde Sie vermissen und...." Sie stoppt,nicht sicher wie sie es ausdrücken soll. Mr Schuester legt seinen Kopf schief und guckt sie fragend an."Ich dich auch.....und?" Er bückte sich um seine Tasche wieder aufzuheben.Sie schwieg immernoch und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.Die beiden sahen sich an.Tief in die Augen und dann sah sie etwas in seinen aufblitzen.Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Ausdruck gesehen.Dann passierte es. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und verschmolzen miteinander. Beide hatten wollten es stoppen doch niemand tat es.Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und drückte sie gegen seinen blauen Volvo.Die beiden verharrten endlos so bis er sich ruckartig von ihr löst."Oh mein Gott Quinn es tut mir so leid! Ich hä...hätte das nicht tun sollen." Panisch fasste er sich durch seine Locken und sah sie an."Wow...",flüsterte sie nur atemlos und schluckte.Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie sich über ihre angeschwollende Lippe. "Lebwohl Quinn.",sagte er und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.Dann stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr fort.Jetzt war er weg...Für immer. You haunt me in my day dreams Quinn's Sicht 2 Jahre sind nun vergangen und ich spüre seine Lippen immernoch auf meinen,seine Stimme immernoch in meinen Ohren und seine Hand immernoch auf meiner Wange.Seit dem Ereignis habe ich niemanden gedatet.Es fällt mir einfach zu schwer in zu vergessen.Wenn ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich seine braun-grünen Augen vor mir,wie sie mich vor dem Kuss angeguckt hatten.Selbst meiner jetzigen besten Freundin habe ich nichts davon erzählt."Quinn? Hallo? Quinn? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Schnell schüttel ich meinen Kopf um die Gedanken an Will Schuester loszuwerden und sehe Ana,meine beste Freundin,an."Kannst du nochmal wiederholen was du gesagt hast?" Sie verdreht die Augen."Ich hab gefragt ob du nachher noch mit shoppen kommst." "Ja,klar gerne!" "Yaay!" Sie freute sich so,dass ich kichern musste.Nun ja,zur Zeit wohne ich in New York.Ich und Ana teilen uns eine Wohnung,was manchmal auch nicht wirklich gut geht,klar ab und an streiten wir uns über ziemlich sinnlose Dinge aber es ist noch nie passiert, dass wir uns nicht wieder vertragen haben. Ein Paar Stunden später bin ich mitten in New York City in einer der Shopping Straßen wieder.Mein erster Weg führt in einen der neuen Hollister Laden.Nachdem ich ein wenig geguckt habe kam ein junger Mann,breite Schultern,braune Haare,blaue Leuchtende Augen und ziemlich gut gekleidet, auf mich zu."Kann ich ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten?" Ein charmantes halb grinsen umspielt seine Lippen und ich werde rot. Das ist Mr Schuester's Lächeln, genau dieses Lächeln hatte er auch immer! Ich schlucke.Seine Augen fixieren meine."Mrs?",fragt er mich und ich schüttel kurz den Kopf um den Gedanken an ihn loszuwerden."Nein,danke. Ich gucke nur." Dann erwidere ich sein Lächeln."Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen fragen sie mich einfach." Schon wieder grinst er und dreht sich um und geht.Völlig Gedankenverloren schauen Ana und ich durch die Sachen bis mir ein blaues Kleid in die Augen sticht.Es ist kurz und himmelblau mit einem gleichfarbigen Gürtel aus Stoff und vorne einer Schleife dran.Es sieht wunderschön aus.Sofort schnappe ich es mir und probiere es an.Als ich aus der Umkleide rauskomme, sieht mich Ana mit großen Augen an."Und?",frage ich sie und schaue an mir herunter."Du siehst verdammt heiß aus.",zwinkert sie mir zu und ich muss kichern."Gut, dann nehme ich es mit." Und schon verschwinde ich wieder in der Umkleide, streife mir mein Kleid ab und ziehe anschließend wieder meine stonewashed Jeans an und mein schwarzes Top.Das Kleid schmeiße ich über meine Schulter und trete wieder heraus.Bevor wir zur Kassen gehen habe ich mir noch ein trägerloses weißes Top mit Falten, eine schwarze Röhrenjeans und einen schwarzen Blazer gegolt. Ana hatte sich zwei flauschige Pullover und die gleiche Jeans geholt.Nachdem ich den Betrag gezahlt habe drehe ich mich um und knalle augenblicklich mit dem Typen von eben zusammen."Tut mir Leid.", sage ich und sehe ihn scheu an."Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen.", sagt er sanft.Kurz sehen wir uns in die Augen."Dean!?", ruft eine Frau von hinten und ehe er geht schenkt er mir noch ein Lächeln und winkt kurz. Wie hypnotisiert sehe ich ihm hinterher. Draußen ist es laut. So wie immer in New York City. Aber ganz ehrlich? Ich genieße, dass hier so viel passiert. Ich meine hier ist der Times Square, Der Broadway, Der Madison Square Garden und noch viele Sachen mehr. Ich habe es von der ersten Sekunde an nicht bereut hier hergezogen zu sein. Wir beschlossen uns in ein Café zu setzen. Als wir es betraten war es ziemlich voll, doch hinten war noch ein Sofa frei auf das wir uns setzen konnten. Wie immer bestellten wir uns 2 Frapeé. Der Kellner nickte und ging zurück zum Tresen um die Bestellung abzugeben. Ana sah mich grinsend an. "Was? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht? Oh mein Gott sehen meine Haare okay aus oder hab ich was zwischen den Zähnen?" Sie lacht. "Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so hysterisch. Der Typ bei Hollister wollte was von dir und ich hab gesehen wie du auf ihn reagiert hast. Warum hast du ihn dir nicht geschnappt, Schatz?" "Weiß nicht.", murmel ich und schon wieder habe ich das Gesicht von William Schuester in meinem Kopf."Ach irgendwas muss doch sein. Du weißt doch du kannst mir alles sagen, also was ist los?" Ich seufze, soll ich es ihr wirklich sagen? Leicht schüttel ich den Kopf. "Bitte sag es mir.", sagte Ana nochmal und das war ausschlaggebend, ich atmete nochmal kurz durch."Ich bin immernoch verliebt...",murmel ich leise.Sie schnappt nach Luft."Aber das ist doch klasse!" Ana klatscht in die Hände. "Nein, eben nicht. Ich habe ihn vor 2 Jahren einmal geküsst und ihn dan nie wieder gesehen." Meinen Kopf vergrabe ich in meinen Händen und starre auf den Tisch."Oha, aber du hast ihn nicht angerufen?" "Nein,... Er war mein -" Mein Atem stockt. If I lay down would you lie with me? Ich werde von haselnuss braun - grünen Augen angeguckt. Dort saß der Typ der mich 2 Jahre lang in meinen Träumen verfolgt hatte,thumb|left William Schuester. Erwartungsvoll sah mich Ana an. Ich sah nur zu Mr Schuester. Und er sah mich an, lächelnd. Mir wurde warm und kalt zugleich. Er ist der einzige der diese Sachen bei mir auslöst. Meine Mundwinkel heben sich nach oben und ich sehe ihn einfach nur in seine glänzenden Augen. "Quinn?", Ana wedelte mit ihrer Hand in meinem Gesicht herum und ich schrecke zurück. Mr Schuester sieht mich amüsiert an. Seine Haare sehen nicht mehr wirklich lockig aus. Sie sind nach oben gestiylt und es steht ihm wirklich. Er hat einen drei Tage Bart bekommen und er trägt ein weißes Hemd, dass nicht bis oben hin zugeknüpft ist. Bei dem Anblick wird mein Mund trocken. "Hallo?! Erde an Quinn?!" Verwirrt sehe ich Ana an."Ist alles okay bei dir?" Ich nicke heftig und sehe wieder zu ihm herüber. Er ist aufgestanden und ohne groß zu überlegen springe ich auf, reiße fast den Tisch mit um und umarme ihn.Er lacht leise und wie auch vor 2 Jahren legte er seine Arme um mich und drückt mich fest."Mr Schuester...", murmel ich gegen seine Brust und will ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Ich habe ihn so vermisst. "Nenn mich Will, Quinn. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer." Ein warmes Lächeln legt sich wieder auf sein Gesicht und er drückt mich sanft an meinen Schultern von ihm weg. Skeptisch sieht uns Ana an. "Ana das ist Will. Mr - äh Will, das ist Ana." "Hallo Ana.", höflich reicht er ihr seine Hand und sie nimmt sie an."Hi." "Willst du dich zu uns setzen?" "Klar, gerne, aber nur wenn ich nicht störe!" "Ach quatsch, du störst nicht." "Wartet kurz, ich hole nur noch meine Cappuchino, dann bin ich wieder da." Sobald sich Will umgedreht hat, grinste mich Ana an."Der ist heiß, woher kennst du ihn?" "Er war mein ehemaliger Lehrer und..." verlegen schaue ich nach unten und werde rot. "Und?" "Erzähle ich dir später." Dann war er auch schon wieder da und setze sich elegant auf den Stuhl vor uns. "Was machst du eigentlich hier Will? Solltest du nicht in Washington sein?" "Naja, es hat nicht alles so geklappt wie ich mir es vorgestellt hab und jetzt leite ich eine Tanz und Gesangsschule hier." "Was hier in New York City?" "Ja ein Paar Straßen weiter.Und du? Was machst du hier?" "Ich wohne hier mir Ana zusammen. Nicht weit von hier." "Wirklich? Wie lange schon?" "Zwei Jahre. Zwei Wochen nachdem du nach Washington gefahren bist, sind wir auch umgezogen." Plötzlich klingelte Ana's Handy und schlagartig sahen wir beide zu ihr. Sie sah mich an nachdem sie auf das Display geschaut hat."Es ist Ethan. Oh mein Gott, Quinn was soll ich tun?" "Geh ran!!" "Ich trau mich nicht!" "Geh ran!" "Ich trau mich nicht!" "Mein Gott...",stöhnte ich und griff nach ihrem Handy und nahm ab."Hey?",fragte ich. "Ja, hier ist bloß ihre Freundin, sie ist grad kurz weg oh warte sie kommt wieder." Dann reichte ich ihr das Handy und sie guckt mich einfach nur böse an. Ich fixiere mich nicht weiter auf sie sondern sehe Will an. Unser Blickkontakt wurde von dem Kellner unterbrochen der uns unsere Frapeés brachte. Ich legte ihm 5 Euro hin und sagte nur:"Stimmt so." "Danke Ma'am."thumb|left|358px Er nickte höflich und verschwand dann auch schon wieder. Seine Lippen sehen immernoch so weich aus wie vor 2 Jahren und ich würde ihn gerne küssen. "Quinn, er will sich jetzt mit mir treffen! Ich muss los, seh dich später Babe." Sie gab mir eine kurze Umarmung und einen Schmatzer auf die Wange."Ciao, Will." Sie wunk ihm zu und er winkte zurück, dann sah er mich an. Stille. Aber keine peinliche Stille, einfach eine ganz normale Stille, aber ich es knisterte in der Luft. Zumindest nahm ich es so wahr.Ich war die erste, die wieder das Wort ergriff."Ich habe oft an dich gedacht." Will hebt eine Augenbraue."Achja?" Meine Antwort ist nur ein Nicken und er lächelt."So gings mir auch.", erwidert er. "Setzt du dich neben mich?",fragte ich und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben mir."Gerne." Will stand auf und setze sich neben mich. Näher als nötig aber es störte mich nicht. Es gefiel mir eher.Wir redeten die ganze Zeit, lachten, sahen uns an, schwiegen. Schock Plötzlich fing etwas in der Ferne seinen Blick und er lächelte. Naja, jemand find seinen Blick und er guckte mich an. "Entschuldige mich bitte kurz." Und dann sprang er auf und streichte kurz meine Hand mit seiner und schon wäre ich fast geschmolzen. Das so eine kleine unscheinbare Berührung so viel ausmachen kann, war mir nicht klar. Jetzt ist es glasklar. Also sah ich ihm hinterher was er machte bis er zu einer Frau kam. Sie war kleiner als er, hatte lange braune Haare und einen perfekt gebauten Körper. Wie ein Engel. Ich schluckte. Sie rannte auf Will zu und sprang ihm in die Arme. Er lachte und ich hatte schon einen Kloß im Hals. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Einen links einen rechts, ehe sie von ihm abließ und ihn angrinste. In diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur weg von hier. Warum tut es so weh, ihn mit einer anderen Frau zusehen? So vertraut? Ich schlucke und vergrabe meine Fingernägel im Sofa und balle meine Hände zu Fäusten bis meine Knöchel weiß werden. Er lächelt zu mir rüber und sie ebenfalls. Dann kommen die beiden. Na toll. " Quinn, das ist Miley, meine Schwester. Miley, das ist Quinn!" Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen und ich atme tief aus. Als ich aufstehe, zieht mich Miley in ihre Arme und drückt mich. Oha ok. Warum nicht? ''Will grinst mich an, als hätte er grade meine Gedanken gelesen, aber ich weiß, dass er mich gut kennt. Schließlich hatte er mich mehr als 4 Jahre im Unterricht. ''geht noch weiter... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze